Ce qui se passe aux toilettes reste aux toilettes
by Redcurrant Juice
Summary: Il détestait le regard que ces filles posaient sur lui dans les couloirs. Il détestait le voir draguer cette fille. Et d'un côté, il n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux, non ? C'est lui que Draco embrassait, après tout. C'est avec lui qu'ils faisaient... des trucs. Alors qu'avec elles, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Juste leur tourner autour et se donner une bonne impression. Juste ça.


Crédits : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Et la chanson du début est des Red Hot Chili Peppers, _Torture Me_. Et elle ne parle pas du tout de sexe mais j'aime apporter mes propres interprétations, eh. Eh.

Attention : des sous-entendus séxouels. Si ça vous impressionne, ne lisez pas. Rated M pour les zizis.

Bien le bonjour, vous qui passez par là.

J'ai retrouvé cet OS perdu dans mes archives et comme j'écris en ce moment une fic que je compte poster ici dans quelques mois ou ANNÉES (je suis lente et je finis ma prépa littéraire d'abord), je me disais que j'allais poster ça là pour le FUN. Ah-ah.

Je vous préviens, c'est un OS qui date de 2016 et qui à la base était... sur un ship que j'ai créé avec des potes sur deux mecs de ma classe de première de l'époque. Est-ce creepy ? Oui, surtout quand vous allez vous rendre compte qu'ils ne comptent pas de moutons ensemble, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que je regrette ? Que nenni. Mes potes ont bien trop aimé le lire, et j'ai bien trop aimé inventer tout ça en cours. J'ai donc changé les noms en Harry et Draco, ajuster quelques trucs, et bim, ça fait des chocapics. Bref, ne vous attendez pas à de la super qualité et à que ce soit vraiment Harry et Draco... ils sont un peu OOC. Et c'est très fluffy et smuty. Ecrit par une adolescente qui imagine des gars de sa classe se pécho dans les toilettes. Yes that was perfectly me.

Cependant, je le trouve quand même intéressant, donc je le partage ici. Enjoy!

P.S.: J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais c'est bien un UA moderne, dans un lycée, où Draco et Harry sont amis d'enfance. Pour être clair !

* * *

_Because I'm happy to be sad_

_I want it all I want it bad_

_It's what I know_

_Torture me and torture me_

_It's forcin' me so torture me please_

_Torture me with sorcery_

_It's forcin' me so torture me please_

Sa jambe se frottait encore contre la sienne, irréfutablement. Leurs cuisses se frôlaient et c'était un si grand supplice qu'il en grimaçait presque. Il n'y tenait plus. Il n'osait pas le regarder, il avait trop peur d'y voir ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. _De l'envie_. Voire pire, quelque chose qu'il n'osait même pas citer, _du désir_. Rien que d'évoquer ce mot ses joues chauffèrent davantage et son ventre s'enflamma. Il regarda sa montre, encore deux minutes. Il repensa à la dernière fois que _ça_ s'était produit et il en frissonna. Il se sentait terriblement tendu et baissa ses yeux sur sa feuille étendue, sur les quelques stylos éparpillés sur la table quand soudain il sentit une légère pression sur le bout de ses doigts. Un contact rassurant, doux. Il leva alors le regard pour rencontrer celui tant appréhendé de son voisin, qui reflétait une grande tendresse au fond de ses iris grises. Il s'autorisa à sourire alors, un peu, et son estomac se détendit aussitôt. Puis la sonnerie retentit.

o0o0o0o0o

Draco claqua la porte de la cabine, et laissa couler un long regard sur le brun qui lui rendait bien. Il laissa un sourire courir ses lèvres avides, et se rapprocha lentement, jusqu'à ce que l'espace des toilettes ne soit complètement exploité, jusqu'à ce que son souffle puisse chatouiller le cou du plus petit. Celui-ci sentit son corps irradier soudainement, et pesta contre l'effet que son ami d'enfance lui faisait. C'était purement injuste. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une dernière fois, et leurs bouches se rejoignirent _enfin_ avec une brutalité mal dissimulée. Leurs torses se devinaient bouillants, et lorsqu'un genou vint frôler un entrejambe une insulte jaillit pour cacher un semblant de gémissement incontrôlé, vite suivie de leurs rires mêlés et de leurs souffles saccadés. Harry osa s'aventurer sous le T-Shirt du plus grand, ses mains timides vinrent alors parcourir les vertèbres de son dos avec fébrilité tandis que l'autre embrassait avec une fougue savante son ventre, ses hanches et ses abdos. Ils n'avaient plus de temps, ils le savaient. Bientôt ils devraient retourner s'asseoir côte à côte, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé devant tout le monde et ne surtout, surtout pas en parler. C'était la règle. Alors, déjà Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et pour profiter encore des secondes qu'ils leur restaient à être collés l'un à l'autre sans se poser de questions, il empoigna fermement le visage de Draco et lia leurs bouches furieusement. Il fit rencontrer leurs langues et en même temps que son estomac subissait l'assaut de ses pulsions un goût de menthe et de dentifrice emplit sa langue, il se sentait défaillir par tant d'ivresse. Sans pouvoir gérer quoique ce soit, il se sentit plaqué contre le carrelage froid du mur par le blond. Ses yeux gris le déshabillaient, et il sentit que sa main commençait à s'introduire dans son caleçon. Il en tremblait presque, tant l'envie était là, mais son côté raisonnable reprit malgré tout le dessus et il empoigna, frissonnant, le poignet de Draco qui laissa planer un grognement de frustration dans l'air électrique des toilettes.

Ça finissait toujours comme ça.

"Oh mais Harry, c'est mon meilleur pote, enfin ! T'entends ça Harry ?" disait-il toujours quand des filles de leur classe suggéraient quelque chose entre eux deux.

"Il va la faire tomber dans son lit !" commentaient toujours leurs potes à chaque fois que Draco acceptait une fille sur Facebook.

Il détestait le regard que ces filles posaient sur lui dans les couloirs. Il détestait le voir draguer cette fille, là, celle qui avait toujours ce chewing-gum en bouche et sa peau trop parfaite. Il la détestait, elle, à rien faire, à apprécier se faire courtiser en feignant un air blasé. Et lui, à trop en faire, à croire qu'un jour quelque chose pouvait se passer entre eux. Ouais, peut-être qu'il était dans le déni, mais il avait bien d'autres soucis.

Et d'un côté, il n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux, non ? C'est lui que Draco embrassait, après tout. C'est avec lui qu'ils faisaient... _des trucs_. Alors qu'avec elles, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Juste leur tourner autour et se donner une bonne impression. Juste ça. C'est ce qu'Harry s'efforçait de penser, depuis tout ce temps.

o0o0o0o0o

\- Sinon, t'as fait quoi ce week-end ?

\- Ah, je crois que j'avais oublié de te le dire, mais j'avais invité Pansy... je pensais pas qu'elle allait accepter ! Du coup voilà, elle est venue.

\- Yo les gars ! Putain la tronche que tu tires Harry, vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Euh, je lui disais que j'avais invité Pansy chez moi ce week-end.

\- Non ! Tu nous avais caché ça Malfoy ! Il est chaud lui ! Eh, Blaise, tu sais pas quoi ! Draco avait Pansy chez lui ce week-end !

\- Sérieux ! Ça devait être hot, vous avez fait des trucs ?

\- Non mais c'est sûr, depuis le temps qu'il lui tourne autour, il a dû sauter sur l'occas' !

\- Non mais arrêtez les mecs, c'est gên...

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de la discussion. Il avait une vague envie de vomir au fond de l'estomac et il savait que quand ses yeux lui piquaient comme ça, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers les toilettes. Il évita nombre de personnes discutant bruyamment dans le préau, puis dans les couloirs avant d'arriver enfin à sa destination. Trop de monde, décidément, dans ce lycée. Il fit couler l'eau devant lui et s'en aspergea le visage. Et seulement maintenant, son esprit devint plus clair. Il se rendit compte alors de deux choses.

Première, que ses insomnies ne pouvaient plus se compter sur les doigts de ses mains.

Deuxième, qu'il ne se serait jamais douté à quel point ça pouvait faire mal de se rendre compte qu'on aime la mauvaise personne. Autrement dit son meilleur ami, autrement dit son ami d'enfance et le pire, autrement dit un garçon. Enfin, il ne savait pas si le pire était que son meilleur ami était un garçon ou si le pire était que son meilleur ami était un gay refoulé. Sûrement les deux.

C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, avec les filles. Il paraît qu'il plaît, avec son air fragile et timide lié aux reflets sombres de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Mais il n'y arrive pas, tout chez elles le dégoûtent. Enfin non, pas à proprement parlé. C'est juste qu'à côté de _lui_, tout chez elles est fade. Oui, c'est plutôt ça. Il y a elles, et lui. On ne peut pas comparer l'incomparable. Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Harry ?

Son sang se glaça et immédiatement, à l'entente de sa voix, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Y a un problème ?

_Oui, et le problème, c'est toi._

Il se gratta la gorge distraitement, histoire de retrouver de la contenance.

\- Non, non. J'arrive. J'avais juste envie de pisser un coup.

Pour imager ses propos il se dirigea dans la cabine derrière lui.

La journée allait être longue.

o0o0o0o0o

Le professeur déblatérait un flot d'informations qui passait complètement au dessus d'Harry. Il se fichait comme de l'an 2000 des territoires de proximité en France et, en constatant l'air blasé qu'arborait son prof, il ne devait pas être le seul. Il avait bien tenté de s'occuper comme il pouvait mais sa feuille était déjà remplie de tags, Draco ne le regardait même pas, et sa voisine ne faisait rien qui puisse retenir son attention (c moi lol). Le face à face tant redouté entre son esprit et sa conscience ne pouvait plus être retardé, il le craignait.

Il fallait que ça cesse, hein ? Il en avait conscience. Draco profitait de sa situation, profitait de lui. Draco était populaire, ne prenait même pas la peine de porter le titre de gay, ne faisait émettre aucun soupçons, ne souffrait pas et fricotait avec son ami d'enfance la conscience tranquille, enfin normalement. Connaissant Draco, il devait quand même s'en vouloir un peu malgré son apparence de marbre, mais ça ne prenait pas l'ampleur que vivait Harry. Harry, lui, était l'ombre de son meilleur ami, avait l'impression d'avoir sur le front écrit "gay", ne pouvait même pas cacher à sa mère de qui il était amoureux, ne dormait plus et se torturait l'esprit pour essayer de trouver un moyen de faire ouvrir les yeux à l'autre.

Oui, il fallait que ça cesse.

La décision était prise.

o0o0o0o0o

Cependant, cette décision était bien difficile à garder lorsque la personne qui anime tous vos rêves les plus indécents était en train de s'occuper ardemment de la chair de votre cou.

Harry ramassa fébrilement tout son courage éparpillé sur le sol à deux mains pour, la paume moite, repousser le torse bouillant du blond. Lequel ne comprit pas vraiment, vu les yeux emplis de frustration et d'incompréhension qu'il croisa.

\- Je suis pas là pour faire le travail de Pansy.

Harry s'en voulut de suite. Il était près à tout, sauf à affronter le regard de Draco à ce moment même. Alors, il partit en claquant la porte, pas très sûr si c'était à cause de la colère qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami ou pour lui-même.

o0o0o0o0o

Et voilà. Plus d'une semaine maintenant après son refus dans les toilettes du 4ème étage (beaucoup trop de toilettes dans cet OS) et Draco faisait comme si il n'y avait jamais eu d'altercations entre eux. Il ne l'a même pas engueulé, aucune remarque, rien. Il savait que Draco avait voulu bien faire, il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Sauf qu'il l'était _d'autant plus_. Il aurait voulu qu'il l'engueule, en fait. Qu'il fasse quelque chose. Pour changer, au moins. Mais non, c'était comme d'habitude, si ce n'est pire.

On était mercredi midi. Harry était dans le bus pour rentrer chez lui, et Draco lui racontait en riant les derniers exploits de Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle des profs. Il soupira et se demanda bien comment il pouvait être attiré par ce gars - son cœur se serra à cette idée, et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Brusque retour à la réalité.

\- Hein ? Oui oui, Goyle a fait trébucher Crabbe sur le prof d'anglais...

\- Non mais mec, je te demandais si tu voulais venir chez moi ce soir après l'entraînement.

Bien évidemment, son cœur rata un battement.

\- Ah. Euh.

Il faisait chaud d'un coup, là, non ? Le chauffeur avait dû mettre du chauffage. Oui, ça devait être ça.

\- Ouais, ouais pourquoi pas. J'préviendrai ma tante.

o0o0o0o0o

"Son lit est quand même super moelleux", c'est ce que se disait le brun alors qu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur le lit de son ami d'enfance. Ses cheveux froids et humides indiquaient qu'il revenait de la douche et ses courbatures un peu partout indiquaient qu'il revenait aussi, par la même occasion, de son entraînement de foot. D'ailleurs, la chambre de Draco était jonchée de posters de footballeurs. Son lit n'était pas fait, et une seule lumière était allumée sur sa table de nuit, à sa gauche, laissant la pièce dans une douce quiétude. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage dans une caresse sans tendresse et fatiguée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle tournure prenait sa vie, songea-t-il d'un air blasé.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, dans le couloir, avant d'apercevoir la silhouette svelte du blond dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ne portait qu'une serviette en équilibre précaire et de l'eau coulait le long de sa pomme d'Adam pour ensuite défiler avec lenteur sur son torse fin et...

\- Hum.

...et c'était une vision tellement hypnotisante qu'il ne vit pas le regard amusé que lui lançait Draco. Oups. Grillé. Gêné comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit, Harry réajusta son propre T-Shirt sur son ventre avec pudeur.

Une ambiance étrange s'installa dans la chambre. En fait, c'était comme s'ils ne se connaissaient plus. Comme si ils étaient devenus des inconnus et se redécouvraient soudainement. Une chose était sûre, le regard que lui portait Draco à l'instant, Harry ne l'avait jamais connu. Surtout pas sur lui, en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que voulait signifier ce mélange perturbé d'envie, de bienveillance et de douceur au fond de ses prunelles grises ? Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce que l'autre s'apprêtait à faire, provoquant ainsi en Harry une sorte de mini-crise cardiaque. En effet, Draco commençait à se coucher sur lui, littéralement. Il ne savait pas si son cerveau allait tenir le choc, surtout quand il sentit le souffle chaud et distinct du blond chatouiller son cou. Par instinct de survie, il se recula brusquement mais rencontra presque violemment le mur derrière lui. Et là, c'est avec de grands yeux ouverts de stupéfaction qu'il observa son meilleur ami rougissant lui caresser la joue maladroitement tandis que son estomac semblait abriter une tribu de papillons. Draco franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour déposer un baiser aussi doux que fragile sur les lèvres gercées du brun. Lequel se croyait être en pleine hallucination.

\- Regarde moi bien. Je ferais jamais ça avec Pansy.

Le plus grand commença alors à déshabiller Harry tout en tentant vainement de cacher ses joues rouges comme des pivoines. Enfin non, la comparaison semblait trop fade. Un champ entier de pivoines. Même ça semblait bien loin de la réalité...

\- Je te regarde bien, alors, répliqua-t-il en lâchant un léger rire moqueur.

Un coussin dans la figure lui répondit suivi de quelques éclats de rire dissimulant un certain embarras.

\- J'voulais que tu saches que... que t'es pas comparable à elle. Genre, y a pas photo. Elle n'est rien.

Qui avait allumé un bouquet de feux d'artifice dans son bas-ventre ?

\- Elle, elle a pas _ça_.

Alors, en se penchant sur son torse désormais nu, le blond embrassa du bout des lèvres la tâche de naissance qu'Harry avait toujours eu plus ou moins honte, de part sa forme étrange et la place qu'elle prenait, dévalant le côté droit de ses côtes. Si il n'était pas tétanisé, il se serait sûrement caché les yeux de gêne, d'embarras ou de honte. Qu'importe si ces trois mots étaient des synonymes, d'ailleurs.

\- Ou, _ça_.

Son attention s'était à présent focalisée sur un bleu qui grignotait l'aine du brun, qui virait au violet - il s'était fait cette blessure la semaine dernière en se cognant contre un coin de table. Lorsqu'il sentit des baisers mouillés à cet endroit, il crut succomber à la vague de picotements qui grimpa le long de sa colonne.

\- Et pis, bah...

Il sentit le souffle timide de Draco au niveau de son bas-ventre, et son cœur s'emballa complètement. Ses joues le brûlèrent de par l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je... euh. Y a un truc que j'ai toujours trouvé, euh... je sais pas, unique ? Enfin, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'adore cette partie de ton corps...

C'est seulement quand le blond mêla les gestes à la parole qu'Harry comprit l'embarras de l'autre. Draco baissa doucement le caleçon du brun - il crut que son cœur allait exploser - juste assez pour découvrir son bassin et la naissance de ses poils pubiens. Il fit des mouvements circulaires sur cette partie du bout des doigts, avant de pointer du doigt une poignée de grains de beauté qui prenait son envol du nombril au bas-ventre, et même plus bas encore.

\- Je sais pas, mais... y a doit avoir que toi pour avoir un ciel étoilé sur le ventre.

Et il paraissait tellement confus, tellement heureux qu'Harry ne pouvait que le croire. Il se releva alors doucement de contre le mur et prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce comportement, il ne reconnaissait pas son meilleur ami et ne savait pas d'où leur venait ce romantisme inhabituel, et en fait, il en avait marre de trop penser. Son esprit fusait et essayait de retenir sa conscience mais en réalité, il fallait que ça cesse. Alors ils joignirent leurs lèvres avec tendresse, entamant une danse profonde et délicate qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu expérimenté, n'étant que des boules de nerf emplis de maladresse et de désir. Il glissa ses mains dans la nuque du plus grand tout en survolant légèrement ses omoplates du bout des ongles, avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans un geste lent et lascif. Alors, doucement, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Leurs torses ne faisaient que se frôler quand ils expiraient, leurs épaules s'effleuraient et sans que leurs esprits puissent contrôler quoique ce soit, leurs entrejambes se touchaient par moment. Leurs esprits ne contrôlaient plus rien, c'était un fait. Ils étaient complètement déconnectés du monde matériel, électrisés par leur proximité et l'effet qu'ils se procuraient l'un sur l'autre. Les mots n'avaient plus leur place et de toute façon, parler n'était pas leur priorité. Harry ne se doutait pas que Draco était en train de se perdre dans le fond des pupilles du brun en ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu vivre sans voir cette lueur magique au fond de ses yeux émeraudes. Alors il l'embrassait. Puis revenait admirer son regard, allait caresser son ventre, revenait admirer son regard... et puis, Harry avait trop de désir, mais aussi trop d'amour, alors, comment faire ? Il tenta, maladroitement, d'échanger les rôles. Il n'eut pas à le faire. Le blond semblait comprendre ses intentions, alors, il l'aida avec une douceur infinie à se mettre sur lui. Harry pouvait maintenant avoir une place à part, et pas seulement être l'ombre de son ami. Un poids sembla s'enlever de ses épaules : il se mît à sourire, sourire comme un demeuré. Il rencontra le sourire de Draco, proche, très proche. Il parcourra de ses lèvres abîmées le cou lisse et intact du blond, et y déposa plusieurs baisers papillons. Il continuait sa besogne avec passion jusqu'à qu'un son merveilleux, rauque, vrai, érotique, profond - certains diront obscène, mais pour Harry cela sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies - parvienne à ses oreilles. Et en effet, leurs entrejambes s'étaient touchés, parce qu'un détail vint le frapper soudainement : ils étaient nus. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ça semblait provoquer des trucs vraiment forts, non ? Alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Il recommença, doucement, puis plus ardemment. Lui-même ressentait des choses folles, innommables, son être entier le réclamait. Et plus leurs corps s'effritaient, se touchaient, s'emboîtaient, se complétaient plus son esprit s'embrumait, il n'était plus capable de penser ou d'avoir un quelconque bon sens, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait, et c'était la voix de Draco rongée de plaisir.

o0o0o0o0o

Dehors, la nuit noire était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin mais, la lumière à leur chevet n'avait pas été éteinte. Ils s'étaient endormis directement après l'amour, car ils ne faisaient rien à moitié, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fixait le dos fin et creux devant lui. Une inquiétude légère lui serrait les boyaux comme toujours. Est-ce que tout allait recommencer comme avant ? Est-ce qu'il devrait encore supporter le regard de toutes ses satanées idiotes ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient recommencer ce même jeu et continuer à s'écorcher ?

\- Draco ? chuchota-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Le grand corps chaud contre lui se mouva lentement, avant de grogner.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu... tu sais ce qu'on est toi ?

Le blond se retourna et vint blottir son nez au creux du cou du brun.

\- Chai pas. On s'en fout.

Son cœur rata un battement.

\- On s'en fout de nous ? hésita-t-il.

\- Nan. On s'en fout des autres.

* * *

Yes yes yes that's right. Bien fluffy comme il faut. Une remarque ? Une petite review ? Vous pouvez venir papoter pour tout et n'importe quoi dans le petit encadré juste en bas, là, oui, vas-y, je t'attends.

A la revoyure !


End file.
